My Dark Angel
by Cliscia
Summary: Upon Ryou's first encounter with the spirit Bakura, he realizes some things about himself that he never knew to be true-and he likes them. Season O, SLIGHT tendershipping


_Ryou's thin hand grazed the paper lightly, putting effort into each stroke of his pencil. In his cozy corner of the apartment, it was easy to forget that he was the only one there; that he was alone._

Ryou sighed, brushing a piece of hair that obstructed his view out of his face, tapping the pencil quietly on the desk.  
'Dear Amane...'_  
No matter what he did, he could not seem to finish it. Paragraph followed paragraph, and it seemed as if he'd written his whole life out on the crisp white pages of his notebook, but yet, Ryou could not tie it to an end. Maybe if he just concentrated on-_

Jerked from the dull scratching noise of his work, he heard something so faint he might have pulled it off as the wind against his window. But wind did not continue as this. A steady, soft laugh.  
As he pinpointed the sound, it only seemed to grow stronger with each passing syllable, until Ryou was sure he was either going mad...or somebody was in his apartment.

"Who...who's there!" He stuttered, feeling foolish if it was truly nothing.  
'So, you can hear my **voice** now, can you? I guess I'll be able to SPEAK with my host...**Truly** a day to remember!'_  
And then, came the gut wrenching realization that he was, indeed, not alone. Continuing then was the laughter. Sinister in nature. _Almost.__

But wait! The voice had said 'Host', and if that were true, than that meant...  
"Who are you!?! This voice...why is this voice in my head!" Feeling no other way to cope, Ryou screamed out loud, clutching his head as he backed up to the corner of his room-not unlike a cornered animal.  
'Who am I? I've been with you for a long time...hiding within you...and within the ring of wisdom, the Sennen Ring...'_  
"The-the Sennen..."  
Horror gripping at his heart, Ryou tore at his shirt, finding what he had been looking for. His pendant. The Sennen Ring, it's gold spikes digging into his skin like a parasite.  
_'...Now you can't take me off...Because I've finally found you. You, the host who will help me achieve everything I've dreamed of...I've decided to keep you as my permanent host!' _  
"Get out, get out of my body!"   
Ryou screamed at the voice, feelings of fear and horror tearing at his insides. But, he also felt something else-Thrill. The thrill of being possessed, even if he didn't know by what. The thrill at being at another's complete control, even within his own body._  
'Now, now...don't be so cold. Believe me when I say, it feels good to be in here! In _you_'_  
The voice paused, leaving Ryou with a sense of dread at it's last proclomation.  
_'If you really wanted me out, Ryou, all you had to do was ask.'__

A little wary of the voice's sudden defeat, Ryou was in no way expecting what began to happen.

Darkness. A solid and complete darkness surrounded him. Ryou gasped, turning around quickly, shocked. He had just been in his room! Was he...dead? And then, looking down, he saw the Sennen ring, it's dull gold glowing softly, magnified by the darkness surrounding it. A blinding light came forth, and Ryou cried out, shielding his eyes, thinking for sure he had been blind.

And then it stopped, but Ryou refused to remove his arm from his face, scared at what he might see. He might truly be dead, or hallucinating. Whichever came first.

Not expecting it, but too scared to do otherwise than to stay still, Ryou felt a ghost like touch on his skin, the very distinct yet far off feel of someone holding his chin between their fingers.

"Look at me, Ryou."  
And then there was the voice. A solid voice, and Ryou tensed a little before slowly raising his arm down. Looking up, he gasped.  
It was...him. A perfect clone of him, of his body. Except, this stranger was harder, a more perfect _him, without his damned feminine face and tidy hair. And most noticeably was the strangers nakedness. Gulping a little, Ryou tried not to look down, scared to confirm if their bodies really were the same.  
Sucking in a shaky breath, their eyes met.  
The voice grinned.  
"Hello, my host."_

Ryou was in shock, not fully comprehending his situation. Confused if it was actually something to comprehend, or if he really was crazy like his old counselors said. Ryou opted to gaping at the man in awe, to actually speaking.

"If I address you, you will reply."  
The voice spoke, commanding.

"Y-yes."

Laughter, and then they grinned.

Ryou sat as quiet as he ever had, entranced by every move the spirit made as he voiced his story; his plans.  
"I will kill them, Ryou, I will kill them all. And I will, most importantly, take revenge on the Pharaoh."  
Ryou frowned, slightly scared at the actions the spirit decided to take to kill the Pharaoh. But the spirit had a sharp mind, and even a sharper tongue, and he was not afraid to voice what was on his mind, the violence in his soul often taking surface. Unfortuantly, most of his violence was directed at Ryou.  
He was, in every sense, perfect. He was, in every sense, what Ryou was not. And Ryou loved it.

"And you will help me."

His head jerked up from it's previous view on the spirit's leg to the owner's face. There was no way that this person thought that he would help in their plans of murder.

"..."he had opened his mouth to speak before the spirit thought of more words, cutting him off.

"There's no reason to lie to me. You want it. You want _to kill him. To kill anything. Don't lie, Ryou, I'm within your mind. I know everything you think. I know how you wanted to kill Kanaye, the boy from five months ago-the one who always used to pick on your hair. And Seiichi, who tormented you over your shyness. And you know what, Ryou? You wanted to kill them all. But you couldn't do it. You were to scared."  
Feeling strongly depressed and dejected, Ryou looked back down at his lap.  
"That's why I did it for you."_

He looked the spirit in the eye so suddenly then that there were no words to say what he thought, only horror.

Scooting back slightly when the phantom hopped off the bed and crouched down before him, Ryou jumped when it placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Save us the time and effort, Ryou, and don't deny it. You want to kill, you need to. And I will help you. I can be whatever you cannot. And in that way, we can achieve things you'd never dreamed possible. And all I ask of you is your complete submission. I _**will**__ kill the Pharaoh, and you will help me."_

And Ryou looked up then, no longer feeling small and weak, but powerful and strong like the spirit, and he smiled, bangs sweeping across his forehead casting shadows about his face, making his features look decidingly dark.

"I will help you, my dark angel."

Mirroring his expression, the spirit smiled.  
"You will call me Bakura, now, my little host. Bakura-the other half of your name, and the other half of _**you**__"_

"I will help you, Bakura"__

Laughter.

------------------------------------------------------  
I should really  
make a rough draft before I write.  
I just wing it.  
:D

Contrary to popular belief, I do not believe that Ryou is an un-active party in Bakura's plots. Nor is he emotionally or physically weak.  
To me, Ryou is as just as plotting and sinister as Bakura himself, but as the good little actor he is, he continues to put on a front of innocence. There were many times where Ryou could have truly gotten rid of Bakura, and yet, he didn't. The two are in leagues, and have even more of a bond than Yuugi and Yami. After all, they spoke together before even Yuugi and Yami had.  
I mean come on, Ryou is obsessed with the cult, after all. Don't believe him to be so innocent.

The first part of their  
conversation  
comes completely from the  
manga,  
something I really wanted to interpret.  
This takes place  
in volume 6 of the manga when Ryou  
is  
first introduced as a character  
and Bakura confronts him. 


End file.
